Japanese patent application no. 2001-397052 filed on Dec. 27, 2001 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to an optical module, a circuit board and an electronic device.
A solid state imaging device in which a sensor chip is attached to a body and a lens is attached to this body, is known. In the conventional solid state imaging device, a problem exists in that it is necessary to apply a seal structure to the body so as to protect the sensor chip and an electrical connection portion from humidity so that the device is large-sized.
An optical module as one aspect of the present invention comprises:
a substrate having an interconnecting line;
an optical chip formed above the substrate and having an optical section and an electrode electrically connected to the interconnecting line;
a body formed above the substrate so as to surround at least the optical chip;
a first seal section formed on the optical chip and sealing the optical section; and
a second seal section which seals an electrical connection portion between the electrode of the optical chip and the interconnecting line of the substrate.
A circuit board as another aspect of the present invention has the above optical module mounted on the circuit board.
An electronic device as a further aspect of the present invention has the above optical module.